


Less or Full, it's hope

by HopeFic



Series: Into the Apocalypse: Stories about Life and Death [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Courage, F/M, Friendship/Love, Survival, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otra pequeña trilogía centrada en Daryl y Debs de We are not broken (misma serie). Arranca en la mitad de la sexta temporada (posibles spoilers si no la lleváis al día).<br/>Tener una "relación" no es fácil pero con el mundo "cambiado", la cosa se complica algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less or Full, it's hope

 

—0—

Temblaban. Él notaba como la piel bajo sus dedos reaccionaba de distinta manera. Habían vuelto al mismo punto y él no podía presionarla para avanzar, por mucho que su instinto reclamase ser satisfecho.

Poco a poco todas sus verdades salieron a la luz y habían vuelto atrás, en una marcha mucho más corta.

No le importaba esperar hasta el fin de sus días aunque no tuviese la certeza de si eso podría ser hoy, mañana o dentro de una semana.

La deseaba pero, por encima de todo, la quería… Y eso era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmarse y reprimir sus ansias.

 

—0—

 

—La han violado tantas veces como grupos de cuatro cortes tiene—se lo había contado a Rick en medio de un ataque de furia, de frustración, de una ira tan negra que podría haber hecho arder a todo el puñetero bosque— ¿Sabes cuánto es eso?

— Aunque sólo fuera una, es miserable.

— No—grita, destrozando cualquier cosa a su paso—No tendrá menos de 100 cortes, Rick.

Lo de estar cuerdo o no, es algo bastante relativo. Supone que su yo de antes no le parecería muy sensato a la mayoría de sus vecinos pero lo que vivió los días después a la confesión de Debs; de su Debs; no lo podía comparar con nada.

Cierto, todas esas emociones no le eran desconocidas. Se había pasado la vida sintiéndolas pero la intensidad era muy distinta. Incluso mayor que cuando perdió a Beth. Le costaba manejarlas, sobre todo tras enamorarse hasta la médula de Deborah.

— No puedes volver al pasado y evitarlo.

— ¡Joder! Debería poder.

— No hay manera, Daryl, es imposible, hermano.

 

—0—

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué haces aquí?—sentía el calor en la cara, en las partes descubiertas de sus dedos y a través de la ropa. El fuego la hipnotizaba como a los caminantes que se internaban en el lago incendiado, reduciendo lo que fueron sus bellos cuerpos a la nada.

— Polvo fuimos y polvo seremos—repetía cuando Daryl pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la arrastró hacia el camión.

— ¡Debs!—ella pareció despertar aún con la cara enrojecida por el fuego y mareada por el olor de la gasolina mezclado con la carne putrefacta quemándose. Otro zarandeo y dos vueltas nervioso— ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde está tu arco?

Volvió en sí, de sopetón, como si en lugar de que buscase daños en su cuerpo, intentase localizar el botón de re-start—Creí que no volverías a tiempo esta vez.

— Nos retrasaron en el camino, niña—un grupo de caminantes se dirige al lago y pasa a su lado, sin reparar en ellos. El cazador no los pierde de vista y escuda con su cuerpo a Deborah, un instinto bastante tonto tratándose de ella.

— Debí ir contigo—le susurra sobre el pecho, soltando por fin lágrimas de alivio.

— Si hubiese sido así, no habría entrado de nuevo aquí—ella ríe sobre su pecho— ¿Qué?

— Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira—él no replica nada, levanta una ceja y besa su coronilla.

— Sea como sea, se acabó el descanso—sus ojos ven como los supervivientes de Alexandría aprovechan la fascinación de los mordedores por el fuego para acabar con ellos.

 

—0—

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— He dicho que no.

— ¡Ja! En serio, ¿me vas a dejar aquí?

— Debs.

— No.

—Debs—se gira, malhumorada y le encuentra tranquilo, apoyado en el tronco del árbol mientras mastica una paja de heno.

— Sé que no te gusta, Debbie—la voz de Rick vuelve a atraer su atención—Pero necesito tenerte dentro de los muros—el alguacil se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído—No tendrán ni media oportunidad si pasa algo mientras estamos fuera.

— Sabes que puedo serte mucho más útil que los que te llevas—le responde en el mismo tono y él la agarra del brazo, retirándola unos pasos del grupo, ante la atenta mirada del trampero.

— Ellos necesitan ver y enfrentarse con lo que hay fuera, Debbie. Sé que—cierra los ojos con fuerza y abrirlos—Sé que vales más que 10 de ellos pero te necesito aquí.

Respira hondo y busca los ojos azules de Daryl, los cuáles no se han perdido ninguno de sus movimientos. Él inclina un poco la cara, lo justo para que ella perciba que está de acuerdo con Grimes.

— Vale.

—Gracias—se suelta de Rick.

— Sólo he dicho vale—y se coloca al lado de su chico, quitándole la brizna de heno de los labios de un manotazo.

— Debs—su voz áspera y ronca… Y ese tono de advertencia. Ella le responde con una mirada furibunda.

 

—0—

 

Se ha pedido la primera guardia sólo para no coincidir con él. La conoce, sabe que está muy cabreada pero no se arrepiente lo más mínimo de haberle sugerido a Rick que la dejase fuera del plan.

La observa sobre la plataforma cambiar el peso, ahora izquierda, ahora derecha. Tensa y destensa el arco con cada oscilación. Se ha vuelto tan buena que podría clavarle una flecha entre los ojos a un ratón de campo en la oscuridad.

No teme por ella. Bueno, ¡qué cojones!, claro que teme por ella. Es lo único digno de cuidar en este mundo de locos.

Realmente teme por él. En lo que puede convertirse si la pierde. Ha visto caer a Rick cuando falleció Lori… A tantos perder a los seres que amaban. Él se quedó sin Merle y sin Beth.

Lo de Merle fue diferente, de alguna manera no desapareció del todo. En ocasiones le sigue viendo, insultándole, riéndose de él,… Su hermano podría haber muerto mucho antes sólo por su estilo de vida, sin caminantes de por medio. Y probablemente, se lo habría llevado a él por delante también.

Beth… Ella fue lo más limpio e inocente que jamás cruzase su camino. Sencillamente alguien como él no tendría que haber disfrutado de su compañía. Perderla, terminó de apagar muchas luces en su alma.

Se pone en guardia al ver la inmovilidad de Debbie sobre la torre. Con un zumbido sordo la saeta corta el aire y hace caer algo al otro lado de la valla. Con parsimonia, saca otra flecha y la coloca en posición.

Si con Beth se sentía como un perro salvaje al que domesticaban, con Debs era él el que la apaciguaba. En su caso, ella era el animal de compañía que se había asilvestrado para sobrevivir. Por eso se comprendían tan bien, porque eran astillas del mismo árbol.

 

—0—

 

— ¿No vas a decirme algo antes de que me vaya?

— Siempre has dicho que no te gustan las despedidas—le evita, quitándose el chaquetón y las botas embarradas sobre la alfombra.

—Debs—hay muchos matices en lo que parece su mismo tono. Cientos de ellos—No actúes como si hubiese alguien más aquí—sus manos se asientan en sus hombros—No te abandono.

— Sí lo haces.

— No—sus manos resbalan y la abraza desde atrás.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

— Porque antes me arrancaría el brazo derecho a ponerte en peligro—lo dice sin coger aire, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

— Es un mal mundo para evitarlo—sonríe superponiendo sus manos a las suyas.

— Y por eso aprovecho las pocas oportunidades que tengo—se conmueve y reprime las lágrimas. Puede ser que sólo estén ellos dos y que le ha enjugado más llantos que su propia madre pero no quiere hacer un puto drama. Ya habían tenido demasiados en su vida anterior y ya era suficiente putada tener la comunidad en peligro.

— Daryl.

— ¿Ehm?—escucha el gruñido desde su cuello, donde tiene enterrada la nariz.

— Nada—mastica las palabras “llévame contigo” y las vomita como un “nada”.

 

—0—

 

El sonido de los coches y la motocicleta. La puerta cerrándose. Las familias vuelven a sus casas como si hubiesen presenciado un desfile en día de fiesta.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda juegan nerviosos con el hilo rojo atado en su anular. Ese procedente de un jersey desteñido que había visto días mejores. Ese cuyo gemelo iba trenzado en un lateral de un chaleco alado.

 

—0—

 

— Espero que se recupere.

— Lo hará—sus miradas se cruzan—Sí—Daryl puede ser acusado de muchas cosas pero no de ser un mentiroso. Cree cada palabra que dice y por eso, quizás dice tan pocas. Denise termina la costura de su omóplato y Debs le ayuda a vestirse de nuevo.

— Esto me recuerda…

— Ya—la interrumpe, cerrándose los botones y dibujando una fugaz sonrisa. De un salto se baja de la camilla, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación por parte de la sanitaria. Ignorándola, pasa un brazo por los hombros de Debs.

— Necesitas descansar, Daryl—le advierte mientras se encarga de otro herido.

— Tiene razón, chico—su brazo pasa por la estrecha cintura del cazador. Él no dice nada, simplemente se deja arrastrar por Debs. Quizás necesita dormir, recuperar un poco sus músculos más de viejo que de chico e incluso, darse una rápida ducha de agua helada, tal y como le gustan.

¿Descansar? Eso lo hizo cuando la encontró al borde del lago, con el fuego danzando para ellos.

 

—0—

 

 


End file.
